


Like the Moon, I Orbit You

by MaroonEast



Category: Bill Nye the Science Guy, Gravity Falls
Genre: Help, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonEast/pseuds/MaroonEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We fly farther from the lord's light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Moon, I Orbit You

“WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!?” Bill shouted out in frustration as he paced the length of his lone mindscape. “WHY DO I BEAR THESE PITIFUL HUMAN SENTIMENTS OF UNGUIDED THOUGHTS AND UNRELINQUISHED WEAKNESSES THAT ARE EMOTIONS!?” He was bewildered, shocked that the mere thought of, that, came to his infinite reaching mind. He was an all knowing, all powerful being of pure energy. An unstoppable force of nightmares and chaos. Not a sack of bile and viscera carried by only two flimsy meat sticks. So why? Why does he suddenly feel? Feel a tinge in his non existent heart when he thinks about... no. No no no no no. Just the mention of his name and… oh dear it begins again. That metaphorical thump, the breath that cannot escape the grasp of his fictitious lungs and throat, the glossed over look in his eye. It’s shameful. It’s pitiful. It’s absolutely revolting. Longing, lust… love. He feels it, and he can’t deny it. Not anymore. He cannot hide his wants his needs his appetite for one and only one being. A creature whose beauty is that of a god’s. Whose voice is a song of peace and jubilation. A real man. The only man. Bill Nye, the science guy. Oh how he craved the attention and touch of such a perfect, flawless soul. Even if it was just a glance, just a taste, Bill would take it. He would take it and never let it go, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. His wave of ecstasy had past and he shuddered, he choked on the moment now gone, taken by the past, far away from the present… but not far enough. He felt sick, metaphorically of course, he felt raw and disoriented. He was repulsed at his actions... at himself. “I AM AS WORTHLESS AS A PINES…” He repeated, over and over until his fictive tongue was brittle. He pitied himself, which only made the situation worsen. After, well... time does not exist in the mindscape, or at all, but let's just say, hours. After hours of moping and reasoning, Bill decided to do the unthinkable. To perform a terrible sin to end his mental torture. He was going to posses his muse. He hesitated, but reluctantly decided that it has been too long since he made a good deal.


End file.
